


The Fair Lady

by MayorWiggles



Series: Souls Smut [3]
Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/MayorWiggles
Summary: Starts out sweet and tender, gets sexy.
Relationships: Kirk (Dark Souls)/Quelaag's Sister | Quelaan
Series: Souls Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Fair Lady

The bonfire was nothing compared to the raging heat of Lost Izalith, yet Kirk found comfort in both. He sat before the Fair Lady nestled among the egg-like sacks of humanities. He didn’t know how the humanity eased her pain, but the soft smile on her face as she took the delicate sprites from him inspired him. The thought of how her spider-like limbs had once lain limp and sickly brought grief to him, but now there was a fresh life to her. He thought that, with a little more effort on his part, she might walk again.

He removed his helmet and set it next to the flame. The Lady heard the metal scratch against stone, and though she could not see him, she lifted her head.

“Kirk?” Her voice was a mere whisper, and though he could not understand the language of Lost Izalith, the Lady had learned his name. 

“Lady,” he said back knowing full well she wouldn’t understand his words, only the way he said them. “I am here for you, my Lady.” He stood when she extended a delicate hand towards him, and without thinking he stepped towards her. Only when he had nearly placed his hand in hers did he pause. For a moment he wondered if she was simply seeking out more of those tiny sprites that eased her pain, but she had never been so forward before.

“Kirk?” She whispered again, her hand still extended as though she were reaching for him. Her face grew sorrowful as she began to speak more insistently and desperately in the language of the lords. He saw grief painted upon her face. Desire for connection. Loneliness.

The knight removed his barbed gauntlet. He had covered himself in blades-- metal thorns-- to protect himself, but one wrong move and he might cut her. The gauntlet fell to the ground with a resounding clang, and the Lady’s face lit up. He placed his hand in hers, and found the same soft smile that he had fallen in love with upon her face. She took his hand, now bare, between both of hers. His skin was rough and calloused, but it was also warm and alive. Undead, but Alive. When she began to trail her fingers up his knuckles to his wrist, he pulled away.

Frowning, she let him go. But, as before, he refused to hurt her. “Lady,” he murmured as he removed each piece of armor and tossed it towards the bonfire. She lifted her head, facing past him, as the noise of the hollow metal sounded through the chamber. “My Fair Lady,” he continued, his voice low and soft. “You have been so devastatingly kind to me that I would deny you nothing. I want to give everything to you…” She smiled only knowing the way in which he spoke and not what he said. 

Her own words were a whisper just the same, but they lacked the frailty they once had. She spoke his name when she no longer heard him casting aside his metal shell, and he took her hand in his and placed it against his face.

The knight, a knight only for his fealty to his Lady, sighed as her soft hands brushed against his cheek and cupped his jaw. “Lady…” he murmured as she explored his face, her fingers brushing over his nose, past his eyes, grazing his lips-- he kissed her hand. He couldn’t help himself. But the Lady did not seem to mind. Her hands ran through his hair, over his perpetual stubble and ears, down his neck to his shoulders, and felt him. Her vision of him was formed in soft touch. He wondered what she thought of his crooked nose, of the sweat on his forehead, of the pitted texture of his skin. He kept his eyes closed through it all. Savoring the touch.

He opened his eyes only when she began to tug on the fabric of his shirt. She ran the coarse cloth between her thumb and her fingers with a wondrous smile upon her face. She tugged on the ties on the front of the cloth, testing them and savoring the foreign texture, then she slipped her hands back over his shoulders and down his arms. It was here she realized he was too far away for her to explore, and she began to gently tug on his hands. Without a thought, he obliged. 

First and foremost in his line of vision were her perfect breasts. He didn’t often think of them, as they were just another part of her body, but now merely inches away, he couldn’t help but ogle them. She continued to explore his arms, lifting them so that she could make sense of where his hands were and get a general idea of him, but she realized once again that she couldn’t properly reach him.

With a sigh, she dipped her head down in defeat. “Kirk-----” she spoke in heart break. The knight reached up to her face and brushed back some of her silver hair.

“My Lady,” he murmured. “I will always be here for you.” Something about his words sparked a fire in her, and with fierce determination she lifted a few of her spider-like legs and pulled them out from beneath her body. She shifted downwards with a flurry of excited words, and immediately her hands were on her knight. 

“Kirk!” She cried in excitement before reaching for his hands once again. He put his hands in hers, and she placed them on her waist. The man paused, but the expectant look upon his Lady’s face urged him onward. Slowly he ran his hands up her soft body. She spoke like water, her words running over him, her breaths growing faster. His hands reached her chest, but he avoided her breasts in favor of her shoulders. The Lady pouted, but soon he was caressing her face, and when his thumb brushed over her lips, she kissed it.

He leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers. “Lady? May I kiss you?” Whether or not she understood the words, she understood the sentiment. With the smile he loved, she nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. A groan escaped him, but the kiss was over all too soon. He pulled back, his hands still holding her face.

She murmured something thick and heavy before running her hand down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. The Lady tugged on it, and Kirk quickly pulled it off. Her hands were on his bare chest, running over his breast and shoulders before trailing downwards. She whispered his name again and again before taking his hands and placing them on her breast. Her delicate voice had taken a sultry tone as he cupped her. She fit perfectly in his hands. He groaned again before tweaking at a nipple and leaning forward to press yet another kiss to her lips.

This time the kiss was not so chaste. It lingered, their lips slipping between the other’s teeth. The Lady was the first to break away only to place her mouth against his neck. She would mark him, bite and suck until the flesh purpled, and he lost himself in it. With every brush over his nipples and every nip he felt his need to have her blossom and grow. He wrapped his arms around her back and grabbed at her shoulders while delighting in how her hardened nipples rubbed against him.

The Lady grabbed at his back then at his pants. She felt between them for his growing erection, and she began to palm at him. Kirk groaned and canted into her hand. Whatever virginal vision he might have had of her was long gone. This was a woman who knew what she wanted. She slipped her hand beneath his trousers to feel him hot in her hand. He bucked and moaned as she teased him. His hands gripped at her back more fiercely until he couldn’t take it. The Lady undid the fly on his pants, and he struggled to kick them off. If she wanted him, she would have him. Gods knew he wanted her.

“Kirk?” She said his name with her hand over his hard cock.

“Yes. Oh yes, Lady.  _ Yes.”  _ He nodded against her, bucking into her hand once more. Delight spread across her face as she pushed away from him. The Lady took his hands and placed them on her breasts once more, and while he lavished her chest with attention, she laid back against her demonic half. He was hard and growing harder, but the way she softly moaned when he licked her nipple or kissed her neck was intoxicating. He knew she must be growing needy, but he didn’t know how to please her. If he could not please her, he decided, he would not please himself.

But that would not be an issue. The Lady grew more wanton under his attention, her hands wandering both his body and her own, her soft cries growing longer and more drawn out. As she grew more aroused, the flesh around her waist receded to reveal more of her human body fused with demon. While parts of her were lost forever, she had enough to enjoy this moment. She took Kirk’s hand. as he pressed kisses to her breast, and guided it to the junction. His eyes were on her face, on her soft mouth as she panted with need. His hand met warm familiar flesh, and as he ghosted her labia with his fingers, the Lady leaned her head back and let out a soft cry. 

“ _ Kirk…”  _ She spoke his name amidst a flurry of unknowable words. He didn’t need to look to know what he was doing. He ran his finger over where the labia parted before dipping it in to tease her clitoris. She continued babbling as he found that sweet spot.

“Lady,” he murmured in her ear. “Do you like this, Lady? Would you like more?” He brushed his fingers past the opening of her vagina, and her body tensed. When he took his hand away under the impression that she did not want that, she grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to her entrance. She held him there, grinding against them with her teeth bared in frantic desire. He curled his fingers, reaching into her one at a time and toying with the soft hot flesh. She was wet, and his fingers came back slick with it. One finger curled into her, brushing the sensitive patch of nerves and making her buck. He pressed in a second finger, but she only seemed to buck harder. A third had her still and lay back, but she suddenly reached forward, grabbed him, and tugged him close.

His fingers were still partially in her when she grabbed his hips and pressed him against her. “ _ Kirk. _ ” She spoke with an air of determination and authority. His cock was pressed against her, the slick of her sex leaking out over him. It was intoxicating, and without any more words, he took his cock in his hand and pressed the head of it against her.

At first he teased. He ground upwards against her clit, slipping between her labia and dragging himself over her. She whined and dug her fingers into his shoulders, but he did not yet yield. He pushed uselessly as though he couldn’t find her hole. His dick slipped over sensitive skin to no avail driving her mad with arousal. When it seemed as though he would finally get in her, his cock pressed just above her entrance begging to slip in, he pushed it up and ground hard against her clitoris.

Frustrated, she cried out with each teasing false start. When he lined his cock up, she didn’t believe he would finally take her. He slipped in, his thick hard cock pushing into her with little resistance. She jerked upwards, grabbing his shoulders and crying out. He groaned as her walls rippled around him, dragging him further into her. She was hot, hotter than any other woman he’d been with, and slick. 

He started slow. Already he was deep within her, and he took his time dragging himself out of her. She whined as he pulled back, but before he could pull out all the way, she squeezed down hard around the head of his cock. He gave a sharp gasp as she continued to squeeze and release. The sensation was maddening, and he wanted nothing more than to just pound into her, but he wouldn’t last long enough. He gently pushed back in before beginning long, slow, and deep thrusts. The Lady groaned and pouted, her brows furrowing, as he continued to tease her like this. 

Eventually, she slapped his ass. He jolted, and as he moved he pushed into her hard and fast. Caught in the sensation, he began to thrust into her with a fury. In a moment of clarity and concern that he wouldn’t last, he ran his thumb over her clit. She was exquisite. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, her hair fell behind her like water, her mouth hung gently parted like a saint. Her skin was soft on his hands, on his body as he pressed against her. He stood, hunched over her thrusting into her driving them both into mindless pleasure. 

He pressed into her from slightly below. The angle, she thought, must have been intentional as he repeatedly brushed against that patch of nerves he’d toyed with before. It didn’t matter if he was particularly large, as he moved in such a way that she felt him distinctly no matter what. He kept his pace with his thumb on her clit, and though she couldn’t really move to meet him, she found herself trying to grind into him. Her hands flailed about from behind her to his shoulders searching for purchase, but in the onslaught of pleasure there was none to be found. She could hear her lover growling and panting as well as the lewd wet sounds that came from between them, but she was blind to the rest of the world.

Kirk, still furiously thrusting into his Lady, leaned forward and pressed his mouth over her breast. He took a nipple between his teeth and swirled his tongue over it. The Lady grabbed his hair in his hand and held his head against her. She felt herself growing closer. She recognized the coiling tightness and the throbbing, but with her lover working both within her and her clit, there was nothing for her to tend to. She had nothing to grab onto beyond her lover, but there was something she wanted him to say. Something he didn’t know. Her name.

“Quelaan!” She said, lifting his face away from his chest. “Quelaan!” She pointed to herself. “Kirk!” Her head fell back as he continued to pummel into her.

He smiled-- beamed with understanding then pulled her head close so that he could growl in her ear. “Come for me, Quelaan. Scream for me.”

She came around him. Her body shuddered and twitched, her orgasm grabbing him, pulling him deeper, and ripping pleasure through him. She slammed him with a cry, his name and a scream that echoed throughout the ruins, and her pleasure forcefully pushed him over the edge. Kirk was deep within her when he came. He bucked, shoving his already flushed hips against her, pushing her body forward ever so slightly. He felt the tightness in his balls grow unbearable before he coated her womb with his euphoria. He panted, still spurting thick fluid into her, as he laid against her chest. Her heart was pounding, but she laid back so serenely. So fully satiated.

He thought of how lewd they must appear with his naked body pressed against the half-demon half-lord with his cock still in her and his face against her breast. He wondered briefly if life could ever come from such a union. A part of him hoped so, for there was no one else he would ever devote himself to quite so truly. A final shot came from his throbbing cock, and he smiled.

  
  



End file.
